Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe "Pheebs" Halliwell (November 2, 1975) was a psychic witch, Empath and Charmed One responsible for the vanquishes of hundreds of demons. Born as the third daughter of Victor Bennett and Patricia Halliwell, Phoebe never got to know her parents, as her father left the family and her mother was killed by the Water Demon. Growing up as mortals with her sisters, Piper and Prue, and raised by their grandmother, Phoebe was rebellious in school, hanging out with the bad crowd, and left home for New York straight after Grams' death. Initially going to the Big Apple to locate her father, she returned to the Halliwell Manor six months later, though Prue was less than happy to see her. The night after, Phoebe found the Book of Shadows in the attic and unbound the powers of the Charmed Ones, which were her and her sisters. She was the one most happy about being a witch, possessing the power of premonition, and later developed the abilities of levitation and empathy. During her time as a witch, Phoebe fell in love with Cole Turner, otherwise known as Belthazor, a Demonic Soldier of Fortune, and faked his vanquish after learning of his identity, not wanting to kill him. Eventually, she relayed the truth to her sisters, and later married him, unknowingly in a Dark Wedding, as he was possessed by the Source of All Evil, and was switched to evil, becoming Queen of the Underworld. After switching again and siding with her sisters, the Source was vanquished, as was Cole later on, and she returned to her normal demon-fighting self. Eventually, Phoebe found love with Drake dé Mon, an ex-demon who only had a year to live, and finally with a Cupid named Coop, whom she married. The two had several children; firstly Prudence "Prue" Halliwell II, then another daughter two years later, and their youngest daughter four years after. They moved to a house in San Francisco after Prue's birth, where they began their new life as a family. Biography Pre-Birth A while after the murder of P. Russell at the hands of her cousins, P. Bowen and P. Baxter, Russell's soul was reincarnated as the third daughter of Patricia Halliwell, Phoebe, and younger sister of Prudence and Piper, Bowen and Baxter reincarnated. Because of Russell's life as an evil witch, when she returned to earth, she was stripped of her power of pyrokinesis, which was deemed too powerful. Phoebe was conceived in early 1975 by Patricia Halliwell while having sex with her husband, Victor Bennett, in their bedroom. Shortly after, Patty and Victor were visited by two from the future: Phoebe's elder sister, Piper, and her husband, Leo Wyatt. The two told them of their unborn baby's existence, but their memories were afterwards erased by Phoebe's future husband, Coop. Eventually, Patty and Victor had a temporary separation, not knowing about their unborn daughter, and Patty did not even suspect it when she had a premonition after feeling a knot in her stomach, which was, in reality, Phoebe in her womb. However, a warlock named Nicholas was aware of Patty's child, and blackmailed her into granting him immunity using this information, though the immunity enchantment was later removed by Penny, Patty's mother, with the help of Prue, Piper and Phoebe from the future. Childhood and Teens Patty gave birth to her third daughter inside the Halliwell Manor on November 2nd, 1975, and named her after her favourite aunt, possibly P. Bowen. That day, Phoebe gave her mother a premonition of about thirty years in the future; Piper's wedding, where Patty and her three daughters all hugged. Phoebe was a Scorpio, like her older sister Prue, which is probably why they butted heads so much. The three sisters, Phoebe, Piper and Prue each possessed a separate power; Prue possessing telekinesis, Piper freezing, and Phoebe premonition, which she developed in the womb. To protect the three girls, their grandmother, Penelope Halliwell, bound their powers for the duration of her lifetime not long after Phoebe was born. The sisters' father, Victor Bennett, and Penny would argue over the fact that Victor, as a mere human, was unable to protect his own children from the supernatural, and a disgruntled Victor eventually left his family. During this time their mother became pregnant with her whitelighter's child, but the baby was given up for adoption when Phoebe and her sisters were still too young to remember her. On February 28th, 1978, Patty was drowned fighting the Water Demon. Phoebe and her two older sisters were effectively orphaned and were raised by their grandmother, whom they affectionately nicknamed "Grams". The sisters were also friends with Andrew "Andy" Trudeau, whom Prue later fell in love with. Phoebe had a very frigid relationship with Prue growing up. While Prue thought Phoebe was immature and irresponsible, Phoebe thought Prue acted less as a sister than a mother. They bickered constantly, and Piper, as the middle sister, frequently had to mediate between them. Phoebe was initially a good student, and once earned an award for student of the month. At the age of ten, Phoebe was transported by a spell cast by her future self to the year 2002, where she met two older versions of herself, her sister Piper, her half-sister Paige Matthews, Piper's husband Leo Wyatt, and Phoebe's future ex-husband Cole Turner. Cole protected her from the demon Kurzon and then she visited the realm of whitelighters with Leo. After she helped the older Phoebe listen to her heart about marrying Cole by reminding her of Cinderella, she returned to her own time, where Penny quickly erased her memory of the time travel. When she was fifteen years old and attending Baker High School, Phoebe got her first job at the local zoo. Dressed as a penguin, she passed out balloons to young children. Once puberty hit, Phoebe became known as the school flirt. Her female rivals, including a girl named Paula, became jealous and started her nick-name "Freebie", which stuck throughout high school. However, she was popular with her "gang", which consisted of Rick Gittridge, the ring-leader, Todd Marks, Phoebe’s "first love", and Ramona Shaw, Phoebe’s best friend. Once, Phoebe and Todd broke into the principal's office and made out on his desk. The two also made out (or possibly had sex) under the bleachers at a homecoming game. Penny's Death After graduating high school, Piper and Prue moved into an apartment together in North Beach, leaving Phoebe to live alone with their grandmother. However, they moved back when Penny started having heart trouble in the spring of 1998. Prue became engaged to a man named Roger from the American Museum of Natural History and she asked Piper to be her Maid of Honour. Unfortunately, Roger began to hit on Phoebe at her bartending job and sent her flowers. When Prue found out, she accused Phoebe of coming onto him. Around this time, Penny took a picture of the three of them outside of the Manor. Although Penny had long believed her granddaughters would grow up to become the Charmed Ones, she thought they were too disconnected to ever fulfil their destiny, especially after Phoebe tried to steal a pair of shoes from a nearby store. Penny planned to use a potion to bind the girls' powers forever, but she died of a heart-attack before she could use it. After Penny's death and funeral, Phoebe left college and went to New York City, partly in search of her father and partly because she was devastated that Prue thought she'd come onto Roger. In New York, she met a mortal named Clay and formed a relationship with him, but because of his criminal past and secretive nature the relationship was often rocky. Revelation as a Charmed One Six months after Penny's death, Phoebe called Piper in San Francisco from New York and arranged to move back into the Manor, which she owned a third of. However, Prue was still angry at Phoebe, thinking she'd wrecked her engagement. Piper was afraid Prue would be mad enough to change the locks on the Manor (even though Phoebe owned one-third of it) and didn't tell Prue of Phoebe's return until literally seconds before Phoebe, who had caught a taxi, a train and a bus, walked in the door with all she owned; a small bag of stuff, and a bike. Later on that night, Phoebe and Piper played with their old Spirit Board that Prue had found in the basement, and the pointer moved by itself and spelled out “attic”, though Prue disbelieved her sisters, Piper having only just seen it. Despite Prue saying they should get a handyman to get into the locked attic the next day, Phoebe went up anyway, and found that the door, which had always been locked and apparently sealed-off, opened by itself. Searching through a trunk, she found the Book of Shadows, read Dominus Trinus, and unknowingly released her and her sisters' powers. Despite her sisters initially disbelieving Phoebe and all the information in the Book, they opened their minds when Phoebe tricked Prue into using her telekinesis and Piper accidentally froze Chef Moore during her audition at Quake. Soon, after finding Kit, who was their secretive familiar, Piper’s fiancé, Jeremy Burns, turned out to be a warlock. Thanks to the fact that Phoebe had read through the Book, she knew that they could vanquish him with the Warlock Spell, which they did successfully after a failed attempt of the "To Lose a Love Forever" ritual. From then on, Prue and Piper reluctantly embraced their destiny as the Charmed Ones, while Phoebe embraced it entirely and happily. Early Days as a Witch Not long after their initiation into witchcraft, Phoebe and Piper met their old friend Brittany Reynolds at Quake, where Piper had recently been hired. While there, Phoebe met Stefan, a photographer whom she admired, but who turned out to be a demon named Javna who sucked out women's youth to keep himself young. After Brittany fell victim to him, and Phoebe was almost next, he was banished or vanquished by the Hand of Fatima. She also used her premonition power for her own personal gain, trying to win the lottery, but the numbers faded away, leaving Phoebe the consequences of using magic for herself. Afterwards, Victor, the sisters' father, arrived in town, and Phoebe and Piper were overjoyed to see him, while Prue was upset, angry and said he had nothing to do with them. After having a vision of Victor stealing the Book, Phoebe assumed he was evil, but he was, in fact, trying to take the Book so the sisters would be free from demons and warlocks. However, it also turned out that their new neighbours, Marshall, Fritz and Cynda, wanted the tome aswell, so they agreed to work with each other. Thankfully, Victor changed his mind and, wearing his magic wedding ring, a spell to kill the three warlocks. Unfortunately, Victor had to leave, but left the girls with a video of the four of them with Patty at Christmas. Despite apparently learning her lesson after the lottery incident, Phoebe later worked as a psychic at the Neptune Hotel with The Amazing Phoebe! as her name, though this job was to raise enough money for Prue's birthday party. After, literally, the wedding from Hell, Phoebe was befriended by Aviva, a confused young girl who turned out to be working with a sorceress named Kali, who wanted the Charmed Ones dead. After vanquishing Kali, Aviva was saved, and she left the Manor, though Phoebe first told her not to reveal their secret. Weeks later, after suumoning Melinda Warren and un-framing Prue, Phoebe's ex-boyfriend, Clay Rivers, visits from New York and gives an ancient urn to her, so she could give it to Prue, who could auction it at her job at Buckland Auction House. However, there turned out to be a curse on it, and the Guardian of the Urn was after him. Once Clay risked himself to save the sisters, he was cleansed of his sin of stealing the urn, and the Guardian left. He then asked Phoebe to go back with him to New York, but she told him that she lived in San Francisco with her sisters now, and he left alone. In April, the sisters went back in time and met their mother, whom they were to stop from making a deal with a warlock named Nicholas, a pact which would grant him immunity from the girls' powers. Though the deal was made, they managed to remove the enchantment, and Phoebe finally got to know her mother, who was pregnant with her. Anniversary and Second Year Unlike her sisters, Phoebe was delighted at their anniversary of becoming witches, and decided to celebrate. However, a demon of the Astral Plane, named Abraxas, managed to steal the Book of Shadows, and undid many of their spells, un-vanquishing Jeremy and Nicholas and releasing the Shadow from the Nexus. Thankfully, the evils were re-vanquished and banished, the Book returned, and Abraxas destroyed. The year following was an eventful one: just after the Abraxas ordeal, Phoebe had a premonition of herself in the future being burnt alive. Knowing the date, the sisters travelled forwards in time to prevent the event from occurring, but find that Phoebe was to be executed after murdering Cal Greene, a baseball player, who had killed a friend of hers. Once learning that they were meant to protect the innocent nad not punish the guilty, time was reversed and the three returned to the present, determined to prevent that future from passing, which unknowingly brought about Prue’s death over a year later. In the months that followed, Phoebe and her sisters learned the truth of their mother’s death, meeting Samuel Wilder, her whitelighter and tryst, assisted a Cupid, whom Phoebe fell in love with, went back to her former life in the 1920s to break a curse, encounter darklighters, and join forces with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. In or around May, Phoebe accidentally wished on a genie for an active power, so he stole the power of flight from the Dragon Warlock, who came back with a vengeance. It turned out that the Infernal Council had sent the Genie after them so he could use their wishes to kill them. However, the Genie switched sides and was set free. Marriage and First Child After Magic School was reclaimed, Phoebe and Coop planned their marriage, and decided they would have their wedding at the school. It is possible that Paige was the Maid of Honour, as she was dressed in a light dress and stood right next to Phoebe, and Henry, Victor, Leo, Wyatt and Chris also attended, with the female Angel of Destiny presiding over the marriage. Either after this or before, the couple purchased a house, apparently selling the condo. Some time afterwards in late 2006 or early to mid 2007, Phoebe became pregnant with the child she had foreseen so many times before. She gave birth in 2007, and her daughter was named Prue Halliwell II, after her lost sister. To accomodate her, the room opposite their living room was turned into a bedroom, or, at least, a place for her to relax, as there was a cot in there. By the time Prue was a few months old, she had many cousins aside from Wyatt and Chris; Piper and Leo had a daughter named Melinda, and Paige and Henry had twin girls. Prue's Powers One day, Phoebe was late for work after losing her keys and was afraid that Elise might fire her. While searching for her keys, Coop finally handed them to her. As she rushed out of the house, she was beamed back and assumed it was her husband, as she forgot to kiss him before leaving. However, Coop told her that it was not he who did it, which was when they realised that it was Prue coming into her powers. Phoebe did not want to leave her baby girl and was a little bit jealous that even her child had a better power than her, although she was half-Cupid. Coop suggested for her to call in sick, but Phoebe refused, saying she had to go to work. But just as she closed the front door and left again, she was beamed right back. Phoebe sighed, telling herself and Coop that this might become a problem. Later on, she went to Piper at the Manor and learnt that Melinda was also coming into her powers, conjuring a pile of potions earlier that day. Paige then joined them, having come for the Book of Shadows, and started complaining about the students of Magic School, having had an incident with a girl named Jessalyn a few hourse beforehand. However, Piper said that she'd rather worry about the students than have to fight Zankou, and Phoebe told her that she'd just wait until the twins came into their powers. Physical Desciption Personality and Traits Health, Allergies and Medical Phoebe suffered from an allergy to shellfish, which she mentioned after she was transformed into a mermaid and taken to the beach. She also had some problems with her eyes, and wore glasses occasionally while reading. Just like her mother, the Phoebe in the alternate reality created by Avatar Cole smoked, presumably due to her stress as the wife of Belthazor, the death of Prue and her yearning for her family. While pregnant with her son, Phoebe was shown to be very weak-hearted, fainting while Paige was having her blood taken after her vampire attack, aswell as when her doctor told her she was with child. However, after her coronation as Queen of the Underworld, the Seer combated these effects with her tonic, which she said was "pure evil" and her baby fed off of it. Relationships Sisters Parents Penny Halliwell Daughters Coop Cole Turner Others Appearances Behind the Scenes Notes and references Category:Females Category:Halliwell family Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Warren line Category:Empaths Category:Individuals with the power of levitation Category:Individuals with the power of empathy Category:Individuals with the power of premonition Category:Spell creators Category:Potion makers Category:Individuals who died several times Category:Former mortals Category:Individuals who transformed into superheroes Category:Former mermaids Category:Authors Category:Advice columnists Category:Bay Mirror employees Category:Television/professional psychics Category:SWA Properties employees Category:American individuals Category:Residents of the Halliwell Manor Category:Residents of San Francisco Category:Buckland Auction House employees Category:Power stealers Category:Users of power-sucking athames Category:Turner family Category:Bennett family Category:Bartenders